


I've Missed You So

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Pregnancy, Prison, Prison Sex, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver is granted a conjugal visit after he and Felicity have been apart for several months.





	I've Missed You So

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/dianasfelicity/status/985959272734494720)

Oliver was more than a little grateful Washington was one of the last few states which allowed conjugal visits. He had no idea it was a dying practice. It didn’t matter. What mattered was he had been granted a visit after months of being behind bars. He was finally allowed to see and touch his wife. Six months without so much as hand holding. He could only take so much being stuck behind glass.

He hated that glass. Every day sitting behind it, pressing his hand against it and wishing more than anything he could feel Felicity’s touch. He missed her in every way a person could be missed. Oliver missed her cold hands and feet on him in the middle of the night. He missed the gentle scrapes of her nails against his scalp while they cuddled. He missed the soft kisses she left on his neck and collarbone. He missed the heated kisses and the feeling of being buried inside of her.

Most of all he wanted to know what it felt like to put his hands on her pregnant belly. He had watched her the last six months from behind that bullet proof glass. Watched her body change and listened to her describe what she was going through. Sometimes she got embarrassed, talking about every little thing, but he had to know. If there hadn’t been guards around, he knew she wouldn’t have had a problem telling him about the fact the baby gave her ridiculous gas and pushed on her bladder constantly. She was an oversharer by nature, at least with him. He was sorry he was missing it. Everything from the baby kicks to the not so fun side of pregnancy. He wanted to be there for everything, but he was forced to sit on the sidelines.

Oliver bounced his leg nervously as he waited for Felicity. He sat in a trailer meant for conjugal visits. It was nice. Nicer than he thought it would be. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, living room, and bedroom. It was set up for family visits, but most of the trailers were. There were a couple. He sat there in his orange shirt and pants, wondering where she was. Did she change her mind? Did she get held up? Just as his anxieties began to worsen the door swung open.

Felicity entered with a guard behind her.

“You’ve got a couple hours, Queen,” the guard said before closing the door.

Oliver didn’t pay them any mind, he only had eyes for Felicity. She stood in front of him in a dark purple skirt, matching blazer, and a soft lavender blouse that covered her rather large belly nicely. The most beautiful CEO he had ever seen. She had thrown herself into her work when he’d gone to jail and he couldn’t be more proud of her.

She walked towards him, putting herself between his legs, “Hi,” she said softly.

“Hi,” he put his hands out hesitantly.

She grabbed them and put his hands on her belly. He let out a shaky breath. She was warm. He could feel the young life inside of her. His daughter was an active little thing.

“Our little soccer player seemed to know she was going to see daddy today,” Felicity said.

Oliver’s eyes welled up with tears. He choked on a sob, “I love her so much. I’m sorry.”

“Shhh,” she leaned down and kissed him, “I didn’t come here for apologies. I don’t want apologies,” she whispered against his lips, “This isn’t your fault.”

He rubbed her belly gently as he kissed her back, “I missed you,” he mumbled.

“I missed you too.”

They pulled apart after a couple seconds and climbed further onto the bed. He wanted to take his time. It had been too long since he’d explored her body. Everything was different. Weight in different places, a round stomach, and larger breasts. He still loved every inch of her and always would.

She lie back on the pillows and he moved towards her feet. He took off her flats and kissed her ankles. Oliver massaged her feet, remembering when she told him how sore and swollen they had been.

“You don’t have to,” she mumbled.

He shook his head, “I want to. I miss you.”

She relaxed into the pillows and nodded. He massaged each foot, eliciting soft moans from her lips. He rubbed his thumb into her arch and watched as she leaned her back out. She deserved everything and then some for what she had gone through these past several months. These past few years. She, William, and the baby were keeping him strong. He owed them so much.

Oliver let go of her feet and trailed kisses up her legs. He reached up and tugged her skirt down gently, giving him access to the rest of her. His lips trailed upward, kissing her knee and then her inner thigh. He nipped at her tender flesh. 

“Oliver,” she moaned.

He moved higher, pushing up her blouse. She tugged off her blazer and did away with the blouse. He reached behind her, taking care of the bra and tossing it away.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.

He straddled her lap with great care and leaned in to kiss her breasts. His tongue flicked across her nipple and she let out an excited moan. Oliver’s hand worked the other breast, squeezing gently. She reacted more than usual, running her fingers through his hair and moaning loudly. Felicity was more sensitive.

He tugged her into his mouth, sucking and listening to her moan. Oliver only pulled back when she started to pant. He dipped lower again, kissing her belly and diving down towards her pussy. She was drenched from stimulation. Felicity spread her legs for him as he lie flat on his stomach in front of her.

“Are you comfortable?” he asked.

“Yes,” she mumbled.

“Good.”

He leaned in and licked a long strip up her pussy. She was so sweet, so intoxicating. He took in her juices before turning his attention to her clit. His tongue flicked across the swollen nub. Her moans grew louder with each heavy flick. His cock thickened in his pants. Her sounds and her taste pushed his arousal over the edge.

“I missed your taste so much, baby,” he moaned.

He dragged his tongue lower, slipping between her folds and sliding into her entrance. She was soaked. Dripping and delicious. His nose rubbed against her clit as he drank her in.

“Oliver!” she gasped.

Her thighs shook on either side of his head; her walls clenched around his tongue. His cock throbbed, but he focused on lapping up her sweet essence. Felicity slumped back into the bed, panting heavily.

“Fuck,” she whispered, “I missed that.”

He chuckled and pulled back. Oliver worked on tugging his clothing off while Felicity caught her breath.

She licked her lips and pushed herself up when he was finished, “Lie back.”

He nodded. She climbed on top of him, straddling his lap. He could feel the slickness from her orgasm pressing against him.

“God,” he moaned.

She gripped his cock and guided him to her entrance. Felicity quickly glided down on top of him. He slipped in easily. Her pussy was more than welcoming. Warm and wet. He groaned, but barely had time to savor the feeling when she started to thrust forward. Not that he was complaining.

She rode his cock like she meant it. He bucked his hips up to meet her movements. Fuck, he had missed her body. His hands went to her thighs, holding onto her.

“Yes, Felicity!”

He could feel his orgasm building. Everything became tight. She rode him hard and fast. Whipping her head back and moaning his name. He gripped her tightly as his balls tightened. Something deep in his lower stomach snapped. He throbbed inside of her, coating her walls with his sticky cum. She reached her second orgasm only seconds after him; she clenched around his cock, pulling him in deeper and prolonging his own climax.

She panted and leaned forward. Her hands pressed into his chest. He helped her off of him and back onto the bed. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close. They were both sticky with sweat, but he didn’t care. He nuzzled his face in her hair and sighed. His hand moved across her stomach.

“I love you so much,” he whispered.

His thumb grazed across her belly. He felt another kick. Seven months pregnant with their little soccer player. He was so scared he was going to miss everything. Oliver hoped to god they would at least give him another conjugal visit with his family, William, Felicity, and the baby when it was born. All he wanted was to see his son and hold his baby girl.

“I love you too,” Felicity sniffled.

A few tears fell into her hair.

“I’m going to get you out of here,” she whispered.

“Don’t you dare, Felicity, don’t you dare,” he gave his own sniffles, “You take care of yourself and you take care of our kids. Don’t you dare get into trouble.”

“God dammit, Oliver.”

He sighed and hugged her tighter, “Please.”

He wanted out. Of course, he wanted out, but not like that. Felicity meant the world to him and he would never forgive himself if she got into trouble because of him.

“Please,” he repeated.

She rolled over in his grasp and looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, “Fine.”

“Let’s just enjoy the time we have left,” he leaned in and kissed her.

She nodded, her hand reached up to cup his cheek. He knew when the time came, the guards were going to have to pry them out of each other’s arms. Frankly, he didn’t give a damn.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
